As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an Information Handling System (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, global communications, etc. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In many implementations, an IHS may include two or more Power Supply Units (PSUs) that operate in parallel to provide electrical power to the IHS. In such an environment, power supply current sharing is a widely used practice.
Conventional current sharing systems distribute load current and power dissipation among the various PSUs in the IHS, thus resulting in a balanced current delivery to other IHS components through the PSUs' main output rail. Current sharing based on output current has been used, for example, to help with balancing PSUs configurations, to prevent overcurrent conditions on a single PSU when the load is greater than a single PSU's capacity, and to prevent a PSU from operating above its rated limit (but below its overcurrent set point).
The inventors hereof have observed, however, that conventional current sharing techniques are normally specified and designed to comply with dynamic and/or static accuracy requirements that are based on output current only. To address these, and other concerns, the inventors hereof have developed systems and methods for providing multi-parameter current sharing, as described herein.